Viajeros del tiempo
by Zoey the Hedgehog123
Summary: Me voy de mi mundo y no tengo idea de como salir de este mundo, a que no adivinaran en que mundo he quedado, es mi mundo pero... es raro, mis amigos y yo no debimos de haber inventado... Narrado desde el punto de vista de mi OC, Koby.
1. Chapter 1

**Viajeros del tiempo**

**Hoooooola, Zoey the Hedgehog aquí, para los nuevos, me he presentado! Y para mis lectores anteriores, se preguntarán por qué, aquí la respuesta: No es por ser más popular, sólo que cuando tengo una idea la escribo antes de que se me vaya. Esta idea se me ocurrió creando un personaje de Sonic en una página y ahí se me ocurrió. No los distraigo más.**

**P.D: Aquí no narro yo, es un chico.**

**P.D 2: Aquí soy hermana de Shadow y mejor amiga de Sonic (fraternalmente)**

**P.D 3: ****P.D: Sonic y compañía no me pertenecen, solo mis OC's, ellos le pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team. **

**Capitulo 1: No se qué hacer**

Arg! No sé qué voy a hacer, lo último que recuerdo es que me vi atrapado por un rayo de luz blanca segadora…. Las últimas palabras que escuché fueron: "_Ahora nadie podrá detenerme, haré lo que mi padre no logró hacer…. No puedo creer que se haya retirado por una chica pero….. muaaaajajajaja!_", son palabras detestables, ese estúpido…. Arg maldición! Bueno, yo soy Koby y tengo 14 años, soy un erizo azul de púas curveadas (yo: a quién les recuerda…? :3), mis ojos son color rojo, y en la frente tengo 3 mechones de pelo, (yo: saben, como los de Tails), un mechón de pelo blanco en el pecho, mis guantes son blancos, en la parte de arriba son negros con una parte roja y unos rings amarillos de adorno, tengo unas botas rojas con una franja en el medio de arriba abajo, y unos calcetines abombados al principio, traigo puesto una chaqueta que llega a los calcetines (yo: Bastante abajo ¿eh? Koby: Cállate, a mi me gusta) color azul. En este momento me encuentro en un bosque, creo que lo reconozco… mejor caminaré hasta encontrar la salida.

Oh! Escuché una voz! Debe ser por allí!

Yo: Hola…?

¿?: Halo…? Hay alguien allí?- dije, pude verlo, era una chica-

Yo: Oh… Hey chica… me puedes decir dónde estoy?- le pregunté-

¿?: Hola! Sip estas en un bosque- dijo (Koby: Señalando lo ovbio ¬.¬ Yo: Jajaja si XD)

Yo: A no claro ¬.¬- dije con sarcasmo-

¿?: Si lo sé ¬.¬ lo que pasa es que este bosque no tiene nombre- explicó-

Yo: A si… ¡Genial! Ahora no sé donde estoy y tú no tienes idea de su nombre- dije enojado-

¿?: Arg! Es porque este bosque NO TIENE NOMBRE!- dijo desesperada-

Yo: NO ME GRITES!

¿?: TU NO ME GRITES!

Yo: NO!

¿?: Ya chico basta… Bueno, creo que comenzamos con el pié izquierdo, Hola! Soy Zoey- dijo extendiendo su mano-

Yo: Está bien… Me llamo Koby- dije estrechando su mano-

Zoey: Bueno Koby, ve a mi casa, te vez perdido.

Yo: Yo no estoy perdido…

Zoey: Si no sabes dónde estás es porque estás perdido ¬.¬

Yo: Cállate…- dije resignándome y me fui con ella-

Luego de llegar a su casa ella preparó chocolate caliente para ella y para mí, yo agradecí y sorbí un poco; comenzamos a hablar.

Yo: Sabes Zoey, me eres familiar- dije tratando de recordar-

Zoey: ¿sí? ¿A quién?- dijo sorbiendo el chocolate-

Yo: A….- dije, luego pensé-_ Sí! Ya sé! Me recuerda a…_

Zoey: Emm… Koby… Koby!- me llamó y preocupada me dijo- Koby! Estas bien?

Yo: Ah?!- salí de mis pensamientos- Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando.

Zoey: En qué pensabas? Te veías muy concentrado

Yo: Zoey… necesito que me prometas algo- digo serio-

Zoey: Qué? Puedes confiar en mí- dice sonriéndome… Ahhh… esa sonrisa con la que crecí…-

Yo: Bueno Zoey… seré breve, yo no vengo de aquí, de este mundo… bueno, sí de este mundo, pero no de este tiempo, es complicado.

Zoey: Valla… y de dónde vienes?

Yo: De… espera un segundo, ¿no te impresiona?

Zoey: Pos no, ya he oído de eso

Yo: Bueno…. Vengo del futuro, uno un tanto lejano, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie

Zoey: ¡Claro! Y… ¿quiénes son tus padres?

Yo: Bueno…. Esto si me perjudicaría, pero… te lo diré- dije tragando fuertemente pues estaba nervioso- Sh-Shadow the Hedgehog es mi padre…

Zoey: ¡¿Qué?! Valla! Y dime… ¿María es tu madre? Porque no te pareces en nada a ella…

Yo: Jeje…- me puse aún más nervioso y hasta comencé a sudar- P-pues… m-mi nacimiento fue por…. A-amor Yaoi…

Zoey: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

Yo: Pu-pues si….- nervioso- y… Sonic es…

Zoey: AHHHHHHHHHH!- se puso histérica-

Yo: T-tranquila…- traté de calmarla-

Zoey: Qué me tranquilice?! Tu quieres que me tranquilice?! Y… CÓMO?!- dice ella afectada por la situación y tristemente dijo- Mi hermanito…

Yo: Lo siento…- le puse la mano en el hombro-

Zoey: Pero si…- pensó- ellos son esposos…. Yo soy…

Yo: Eh?

Zoey: Soy tía!- dijo emocionada (Koby: siempre tú ¬.¬ Yo: Jaja yo soy lo máximo :3)-

Yo: Jeje… sip- digo- y siempre nos quedamos en tu casa cuando nuestros padres se van a luchar y no nos dejan ir

Zoey: Ustedes!- preguntó- tienes hermanos?

Yo: Emm… no, pero mis amigos y yo somos como primos, así que tu eres tía de todos =D- sonrio inocentemente-

Zoey: Awwwww- dice juntando sus manos con cara feliz- Que tierno eres!

Yo: Ehh… ejem…- digo nervioso- q-quién?

Zoey: Pues tú!- me señala-

Yo: Lo que temía, ¡no soy tierno!- digo y un puchero-

Zoey: Que tierno! Y que voy a hacer contigo…? Podrías quedarte en mi casa… si tu quieres- me propuso-

Yo: Emm… yo…- no sabía que decir- no sé qué decir…

Zoey: Está bien… vamos! Ve a dormir muchacho! Debes de estar cansado!- me sonrió- ven por aquí

Yo: Ok- la seguí, luego de subir unas escaleras llegamos a la habitación, me invitó a pasar y entré, le sonreí- Gracias

Zoey: No hay de que n.n

Pasó un tiempo en el que Zoey solo estaba haciendo cosas.

Desperté.

Zoey: Hola! Jaja al fin despertaste!

Yo: Eh?- digo adormilado y con el puño tallando mi ojo- Hola Zoey…

Zoey: Jejeje hice comida, debes tener hambre ¿no?- dice feliz-

Yo: Ehh… si si! Tengo bastante hambre!- digo emocionado-

Zoey: Era de esperarse n.n- dice alegre-

Comimos tranquilamente y luego fuimos a ver TV, era como estar con mi tía del futuro… En serio ni idea de cómo volver…

En algún lugar del futuro…

¿?: Hay los chicos-dice preocupada- igh no debieron ir...

**Bueno, eh aquí el final de este cap, y no se olviden de pasar por los otros fics mios!**

**Koby: Enserio, siempre señalas lo obvio ¬.¬ **

**Yo: Cállate Koby que tu eres igual**

**Koby y Yo: Dejen reviews!**


	2. Aviso y Disculpa

**Bueno, primero que nada Holaaa! Quería avisar que SI seguiré subiendo caps, y quiero disculparme de corazón con todos los que me mandaron PM y no les respondí… Es que yo los veo por Hotmail o "Outlook" y hace miles de millones de años que no me meto.**

**Pero resulta ser que vi los correos viejos y a esto se debe el aviso, que también es una disculpa… u.u estoy más que arrepentida! Se los juro! Dentro de unas semanas actualizaré todo ya que… SALGO DE VACACIONES! Como dirían mis amigas, aunque es algo muy vulgar "El colegio me viola" XD eso dicen ellas yo no pero de eso me acorde Jajaja Espero que ellas nunca lean esto… O temeré por mi vida.**

**Bueno basta de sentimentalismo que no me gusta **

**Bueno mis próximos proyectos vendrían siendo secretos… :3 pienso escribir en Wattpad, ya que al estar en mi celular se me hace más cómodo ya que lo llevo a todas partes, y bueno… en estas historias habrá YAOI! Ya puedo morir feliz… :3 **

**Bueno ya, Zoey the Hedgehog se despide! Besos y Abrazos de mi parte y… ADIOOOS!**


	3. lo siento

**Lo siento yo… tenía grandes expectativas sobre estos fics, pero no puedo acabar, la pc no es mía, y se me olvida, el año pasó muy rápido, si quieren, puedo escribir todo en Wattpad ya que es más fácil, se puede desde el móvil, pero bueno… este es mi adiós. Lo siento muchísimo, bye. Los extrañare :'c**


End file.
